The Battle Of The Forgotten Planet
by EternusCaries1
Summary: It has only been three short years of peace for Serena Tsukino and the rest of the scouts. Now the peace is broken when Darien mysteriously turns up missing and a new enemy arrives. Queen Eternus of the forgotten planet arrives and turns out to be a lot t
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the enemy that will be in this story. Queen Eternus. Sooooooo there ya** go.

**The Battle Of The Forgotten Planet**

_Chapter One_

Serena opened her eyes to the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Shock immediately ran through her and her eyes widened. "I'M LATE!" Luna jerked her head up and sighed. It was always like this with Serena. Even though Serena had matured greatly in the last year she was always late for everything. Luna watched Serena go through the motions of getting ready under 3 minutes. Her eyes averted to the calendar and she couldn't believe it had really been 3 years. 3 years since any monsters have appeared.

Serena ran out the door and flew down the street; she got to the school in record time (4 minutes) only to find that it was closed. She stopped at the gates and stood there for a minute wondering what happened. She started to walk slowly back to her house. She couldn't understand why the schools would be closed. Then she sighed, Of course there is no school today, it's Saturday! She shook her head at her foolishness and stopped walking. Since it was Saturday, Darien would be home. She changed directions and perked up.

She got to the apartment and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she took out the key and opened the door. She looked around and saw the coffee was brewing. He's probably in the shower she thought and she walked in. "Darien, I'm here!" She yelled and sat down her school bag. She walked to the bathroom and was surprised to see it open. But even more surprised to see the shower on and Darien's clothes laying out on the counter. Why would Darien leave the shower running? Serena walked slowly into his bedroom and her eyes widened with what she saw. Darien's bed was covered in blood.

Serena closed her eyes and chocked back the scream that rose in her throat. She turned around and new that Darien was gone, she just didn't know what to do. She ran out of the apartment and winced when she heard the loud slamming of the door behind her. She ran back to her house and by the time she got there she was ready to collapse because she couldn't breathe. Luna ran over to her, "Serena! What happened?" Serena looked at Luna with tears in her eyes.

"I went over to Darien's, he was gone, and there was blood on his bed, the shower was running and the coffee was brewing and….something has happened to him." Serena continued to cry and Luna went over and contacted the scouts.

"The scouts are on their way." Luna said and sat by Serena. Serena saw the bloody bed flash in her mind and passed out.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Authors Note: It has been a really, really long time since I have written anything. And I don't know why I started to write again. I just got an idea and decided to write it. Please review. If you don't like it I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. So there!**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

_**Chapter Two**_

When Serena woke up she refused to open her eyes, because she knew if she opened her eyes she would have to face the fact that Darien wasn't there, that he was gone, and no one knew where he was. She felt the silk sheets under her and wondered where she was, her bed certainly did not have silk sheets. She heard the lowered voices of Amy and Mina and knew that she would have to open her eyes, Darien or no Darien, because the girls were worried about her.

She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again with a wince of pain. The light was way too bright and now her head was pounding. "Turn the light off." She muttered and was surprised to hear the click of the light; she didn't think they would be able to hear her. She slowly opened her eyes again and was relieved to see the darkness. She saw the four concerned faces of the girls and smiled weakly at them.

"Serena, are you ok?" Lita asked and Serena nodded gently.

What happened? Where am I?" She asked quietly and the girls had to strain to hear her.

"You passed out after all the commotion about Darien, so we brought you to Mina's." Serena looked over to Mina, who smiled,

"Yea, it is the closest place to Darien's anyway." She said and smiled at Serena.

"What did you guys find out? Did you find out where he went? Hurry we have to get to him." Serena shot up and the girls all stumbled back a bit.

"Serena calm down!" Amy said and tried to get her to lie back down.

"No! Don't you guys see? Darien is in trouble and I have to go and help him, now, let go of me!" Serena yelled and pushed them all off of her.

"Serena! Stop it!" Raye yelled and Serena looked at her. "We will all go down there right now and look around the place. But you have to stay here and get some rest." Serena looked at Raye and she knew that she had no choice. She nodded slowly and lay back down.

"If you find anything, get back to me immediately." Serena demanded.

They all nodded and after a few minutes they were gone. Serena got out of bed quickly, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time. She wasn't going to sit here doing nothing, she couldn't wait that long, she had to know what happened. She had to get there before them, or she would never hear the end of it. But she only had 15 minutes until they got there.

There was only one way for her to get there. She pulled out her locket and said the words, "Moon Eternal Power!" and in a few minutes a graceful Eternal Sailor Moon was standing in Serena Tsukino's place. She opened the window and looked around Mina's place one more time. She took a deep breathe and flew out the window.

END OF STORY

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: Hi, sorry that my chapters are so short, I just don't have a lot of time, but I will update daily, and there will be a lot of chapters. I hope you like the story; I think it's going ok. Please review, I get disheartened when people don't review, it makes me think no one is reading the story. But even if you don't review thanks for reading!


	3. chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Three_**

When Serena arrived at his apartment she was surprised to see the door open, she knew that the scouts couldn't be there yet, it was impossible. She ran in and saw that the apartment was still deserted but the window by Darien's bed was open. She ran over and looked out the window, trying to see anyone or anything that looked suspicious but with no luck. She looked at the bed and almost threw up when she saw the blood was still there, and the smell was disgusting.

She wanted to run out again, but she knew she didn't have long. She started by investigating the bed, getting the blood all over her and she couldn't help but let the tears leak out of her eyes. She finally saw something, it was a pendent and it was buried in the pillow. She pulled it out and saw that it was a dark crescent moon. She looked at it and couldn't understand what it could mean.

She put the pendent in her glove and started to look under the bed and in his dresser. She could find nothing else, and by the time she got done investigating the room she felt helpless. She heard the footsteps coming down the hall and she knew that she needed to get out of there if she didn't want to see the scouts. But she had the only piece of evidence and she didn't want them to look for hours and come up empty handed. She fell onto her knees and took the pendent back out.

She could barely see the shape of the moon threw her tears. She heard Mina gasp and run toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked, Serena could tell by her voice that she didn't know whether to be concerned or angry.

"I…I couldn't..." Her voice was cut off by the sob that came out of her throat. Amy ran over to her and pulled her up into a hug. Serena shook her off though and wiped the tears form her face. "I'll get blood on you." She whispered. The scouts looked at her and it was obvious they didn't know what to do. "I couldn't wait, I had to find out by myself and I knew I could get there faster then you if I transformed and flew." Serena muttered.

"Didn't you believe in us Serena?" Lita asked a little hurt.

"Of course I believed in you, this was something I had to do by myself don't you understand? And I found all there is to find, and I don't know what to make of it." Serena said and bit her lip to keep the tears away. Amy took the pendent and frowned,

"We will have to keep this and look at it later." She said and she put it in a bag with the sign of Mercury on it.

Serena nodded and started to walk toward the door. "Hold on Serena, there is one more thing that we can do." Amy said and Serena whirled around quickly.

"We can take some of this blood back and see if it belongs to Darien. Maybe some of it belongs to the enemy." Amy said thoughtful and got a vial out of the same bag. Serena looked hopefully at her and Amy smiled.

"How long will it take before we will know?" Serena asked.

"At least a week, I can't really take it to the police, unless you want me to, and I only have a slow model that deals with this type of stuff." Amy said and Serena nodded. Of course they couldn't get the police involved; the Sailor Scouts had never got the police involved with things like this. "Now come on Serena we have to get home." Amy said.

Serena shook her head violently and the girls looked at her confusedly. "No…I want to stay here, what if Darien comes back hurt? Or what if his attacker comes back?" The girls looked at her like she was insane.

"Serena, you can't possible stay here, your parents wouldn't allow it." Mina said and Serena looked at her with a smile.

"That's why they won't know, you guys are going to tell them that I am staying with you." The girls sighed.

"Serena if the enemy does come back, you call us on the communicator, you understand?" Raye asked harshly. Serena nodded and the girls filed out one by one. Raye stayed a little longer and looked at her again with concern,

"Serena we know how upset you must be that Darien is gone, you just got him back from America, and it was finally starting to look like things were going to be ok and be peaceful. But we will get him back, we always do." Serena smiled at Raye's comforting words and watched as she left and shut the door behind her.

Serena looked around the apartment and realized how alone she was, She went into the bathroom and saw that the shower was now off. Someone had been there, but whom? She thought about changing the sheets on Darien's bed but finally decided against it, what if Amy needed more samples. Serena knew that even by the time Amy decided she needed more that the blood would be dried. But she still decided against it.

She went and sat down on the couch and she realized how tired she was. She looked around and lay down. She slowly closed her eyes, knowing that if someone came in the apartment, she would know it.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer than the first two. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully I will be able to update again by tomorrow ( I am pretty sure I will be) There may be some typos in the story (not sure) but if there is that is just because I am too lazy to go back and read it. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks to those people who have already reviewed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Four_**

Serena was woken up by the noise, the noise of someone in the apartment. She opened her eyes, making sure that she didn't move. She didn't want whoever it was that was in the apartment to know she was aware of their presence. She knew that they were in the kitchen, which was right behind the couch. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

On the count of three, I am going to jump over the couch and catch whoever is in there Serena smiled to herself and she had never felt more relieved. She was going to find out who got Darien; she was going to get Darien back. One…Two…Three She opened her eyes and with a boost of energy she jumped over the couch and her heart almost stopped when she saw who was there.

Mina dropped the glass she was holding and looked like she was going to fall over. "Serena…what is wrong?" she asked finally calming her beating heart. Serena sank to the floor and her shoulders slumped. Mina came over, "I came over because we didn't want you to be alone, and anything could happen if you were by yourself." Mina said and kneeled down in front of Serena.

"I thought that you…you were the person who had Darien. I thought I was going to catch them and get him back." Serena whispered. Mina grimaced and put a hand on Serena's hand.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to wake you up, or get your hopes up. But Amy did run a scan on the pendent you found. It's from the Dark Moon, but it had a different signature on it. The only explanation that she had was the fact that there was another planet out there that followed the Dark Moon." Serena nodded slowly

She didn't understand every one followed the Dark Moon, even though there was once a time where everyone followed the White Moon. But that was when there was a White Moon kingdom to follow. Her shoulder's sagged even more and Mina frowned.

"Come on Serena, you should be happy, that means we are one step closer to finding Darien. All we have to do is find a member of the Dark Moon that can and will tell us where this planet is." Serena nodded and looked up and Mina with a smile.

"Where are we going to find a member of the Dark Moon that will tell us where this planet is?" Serena said and Mina looked at her confusedly.

"I know it's been a while since we have seen them Serena. But what about the four sisters we fought…The ones with Rubius…Katsy, Birdie, Prisma, and Avery?" Serena blushed and looked down again.

"I'm sorry, I have completely forgotten about them, but we don't know where they are, they could be anywhere in the world now." Serena said.

Mina nodded, "We know, but with the technology that Amy can access inside the school should be enough, it will just take a little longer." Serena nodded, and new that it would be a while before she saw Darien again, if she ever saw him again.

"What about the blood sample, will it take as long as she predicted?" Serena asked, Mina nodded and Serena sighed. She had never been more frustrated before, she wanted to do something to help Darien, but she couldn't, and it made her feel helpless. "What are we supposed to do until then?" Serena asked. Mina smiled at her friend,

"Serena, cheer up, this isn't the first time that something has happened to Darien, we always get him back don't we, one way or another! The only thing we can do now is wait until with locate one of the girls and get the blood sample. After that, things will move quickly. And until we get those things taken care of, all we can do is wait; we have to be on the lookout for other disappearances, and on the look out for enemies appearing. Now that Darien is gone, it's a likely sign that the peace that we have been having is gone."

Serena nodded and stood up. "Thank you Mina, I am happy that you came back, you know how I hate to be alone." Mina smiled and Serena went into the bathroom and shut the door. It is going to be a long….long month Serena sighed and turned on the bath.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: Have you been enjoying the story? I hope so, because I think it is going ok. Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reviewing so far. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Maybe I will get another one out tonight, if not, I will definitely have one tomorrow. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Five_**

When Serena stepped out of the shower she knew that Mina was no longer in the apartment. She dressed and walked out of the bathroom; she looked around the empty apartment and looked for a note. She found one on the refrigerator, and read it,

Hey there Serena,

Sorry that I was gone when you got out, but I had to go and get something from my house. I might not be back tonight, but I will be back tomorrow. I hope that you will decide to go home though, because none of us like the idea of you being in that apartment alone. If you go home call us and let us know.

Love,

Mina

Serena sighed and placed the letter on the counter. She couldn't help it if the scouts worried about her while she was here. She wasn't leaving until she found Darien. She walked over to the couch and sat down again. She turned on the TV, not being able to stand the silence long and turned it to the news. If there were monster attacks that the scouts didn't know about, the news would.

Her attention however wavered and she looked over to Darien's desk. She stood up and walked over and picked up the picture that she saw. It was the one that he had had forever. The one of him, Rini, and her in the park, she smiled lovingly at the picture and felt the ache in her heart when she realized that he wasn't there.

"I can't stay here doing nothing" She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she found her voice reassuring. She went to the window and looked out; her eyes strayed over the cars and the lights and finally up toward the moon. She smiled into its light and touched her locket with her hand, she knew she had to find him, she had to find him quickly, or he would get hurt.

"Moon Eternal Makeup" Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she knew that she was doing something and that made her feel better. She flew out the window onto the top of a building and stared at the moon again. "What do I do mother? How do I get him back?" She got no response but that didn't seem to dishearten her.

She jumped onto the next building and continued to jump from building to building without really knowing where she was going. She wondered if she should've left a note for the scouts, she didn't like them to worry about her, but it was too late now. She stopped and looked around, noticing that she was around Lita's house. She sat down on the roof and stared up into the moon.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, it would be wrong to leave without telling the scouts where I'm going, but I don't even know where I'm going." She buried her face in her knees and tried to control the sobs that escaped out of her throat.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know that they are never long, but like I said, I don't have a lot of time, but I am making sure that I don't rush, I want to make this good, not like my other stories, which seem rushed to me now that I read them again. If you are waiting for action, don't worry, there will be some in the next chapter. Please review, like I also said before, if I don't get reviews it disheartens me and I feel like I am failing you guys as a writer (some of you actually may believe that) so please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Six_**

Eternal Sailor Moon jumped off the building and onto the ground in front of Lita's house. She put her hand on her locket again and closed her eyes. There was a bright flash and Serena was standing there again. She walked slowly toward Lita's house and stopped at the door, not knowing what she was going to say to Lita. But before she could knock she heard a scream, a loud blood curdling scream. She looked toward the sound and started to run toward the park.

She got her communicator out, "SCOUTS! There is a monster in the park, hurry!" She grabbed her locket again and cursed herself for de-transforming in the first place. "Moon Eternal Makeup" the transformation took place and Eternal Sailor Moon kept running toward the sound. When she got there she saw a girl on the ground with blood running down her face. She looked around for the monster and all she could see was a dog.

She walked closer to the dog and stopped when she saw its eyes. They were red and it had horns on its head. It looked at her and smiled, she got into a stance, "I Don't know where you came from you hell hound, but I, Eternal Sailor Moon will send you back to the hell you came from, in the name of the moon…I will punish you." She charged at the dog and right before she got to it she stopped. Not of her own will, but because she couldn't move, something had froze her.

The dog walked closer to her, "So…this is the legendary Sailor Moon." She didn't hear the voice outside of her head, she heard it in side, the dog's mouth wasn't moving, but she knew that it was the one talking. She tried to talk back, but found that she couldn't use her mouth. "It's pointless for you to waste your energy Princess. Besides you wouldn't want to try and harm the only creature that knows where your beloved Prince is…would you?"

Her eyes widened and she struggled to talk more. When she found she couldn't she slumped and let the invisible bonds that held her hold her up. "That's right Princess, my master has him, and she wants you to." Eternal Moon blinked back the tears. Why! and she was surprised to hear the animal laughing. "It would seem that you have figured out how to speak…I will not reveal why my master wants you, and you will never find out who my master is, I have orders to take you to her kingdom though and place you in a special cell. So come Princess, we have wasted enough time." The dog started to advance toward her again and she didn't bother to struggle, in a way she wanted to go, because she knew that Darien would be there.

"Sailor Moon!" She heard the worried voices of Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury behind her and she tried to scream to them to stop. She heard the animal laughing again and she tried to back away in disgust when it got up to her. She saw the gapping holes in its head and body, it touched her with its paw and she could move again, but only her head. She turned it toward the scouts and saw them running toward them, staring to power up attacks. She shook her head furiously at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

She tried to scream at them, but found that she still couldn't use her mouth. "Mars Flaming Sniper!" She heard the attack go off, but never saw it hit. Everything went black and she felt like she was spinning. She knew that she had disappeared in front of the scouts; she could picture the horrified looks on their face and felt bad for not fighting harder. She heard the creature start laughing again and then she blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: You see…I told you that there would be action in this chapter; I hope I did a good job; I was never all that good on action scenes. But I think I did ok, I will probably write another chapter tonight, but won't be able to post it until late tomorrow, because my sister is about to have her baby, and we have to go to a hotel so we can be there when it happens. But that's ok because I have a laptop, so I will be able to write, but I won't be able to have internet access. But by tomorrow there will probably be 2-3 new chapters up, or at least 2 really long ones Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

_**Chapter Seven**_

When Serena came to she was surprised to see that she wasn't in uniform. She looked around and shivered when she saw the darkened room with chains and bolts on the door. She tired to move her arms and her eyes widened when she realized that her arms where chained to the wall. She hung her head; she shouldn't have let the dog take her she could've put up more of a fight.

The room was flooded with light and Serena closed her eyes to stop the assault on her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and forced them to stay open. She saw the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway and when her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a man around his mid 20's. He had short brown hair and black eyes. His clothing was that of a warrior, black thick armor covering his entire body and a black silk cape flowing behind him. He smiled at her, "So Princess…you find yourself in a very interesting predicament don't you?"

Serena looked at him confusedly, she knew that voice from somewhere…but she had no idea who this guy was. He laughed at her confusion and walked closer. She knew him by his laughter, he was the dog. "Yes…that is right Princess; I am a shape shifter a lot of people on my planet are. I guess you would call it our….specialty."

He was standing right in front of her now and she found it hard that this handsome guy standing in front of her was the evil ugly dog she had encountered in the park. He saw the doubt and closed his eyes, she saw his features change slowly, hair grew everywhere, his bones changed and his teeth grew, his eyes changed from their deep black to blood red and the horns sprouted from his head.

"Now do you believe me Princess?" once again the voice was in her mind and she nodded. It didn't take nearly as long for him to transform back and now the man was standing in front of her again.

"Who are you?" she whispered and he took a few steps back.

"I am Damien Alexander of the forgotten planet." He mock bowed and Serena was once more again confused.

"The forgotten planet," Serena asked slowly. He stood up straight once again,

"That is of course not the real name, but it is the only name you will ever know. Our planet has been isolated and alone for over 3,000 years. We have yet to figure out why we lost communications with our main leader, but we decided to leave it be…no one liked him anyway."

"You said Darien was here." And Serena glared at him when he started to laugh again.

"Yes, the prince is here, would you like to see him, be in his company? Perhaps I can talk our Queen into letting it happen, but it's doubtful, she never liked the moon…." Damien walked out of the room and Serena was shut in darkness once again.

The forgotten planet…she wondered who was the 'main leader' and she also wondered what happened. Serena's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, but only enough for her to see that her locket was no longer on her chest. She hung her head in defeat, and knew that she was defenseless until someone came for her…if they could ever find out where she was.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter then the ones I have been putting out lately, but I just got a lot of homework dumped on me and I have to have it done by Wednesday, I will still have at least one chapter out a day, because I know how much it sucks to get into a story and for it not to be finished. Please review! PLEASE lol.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Serena woke up once again to the sound of the door opening and the light flooding into the room. She heard someone being thrown in the room and then she heard the door shut quickly and lock. She opened her eyes to the darkness and looked around; she knew something was in the room with her…but what?

She strained her eyes and she could see someone stumbling toward her and she wanted more than anything to be able to move. "Sere….Serena…" She heard the weak voice and her heart soared.

"Darien!" She struggled against the chains and she cried out in shock when she felt the metal bite into her skin. She stopped and felt the warm blood trickle down her arms.

Darien reached her and looked at her with concern. "Serena…how did they get you here?" He asked and Serena smiled at him.

"I didn't fight back….I had to get to you…and they had you…so I let them take me." Darien looked at her sadly.

"Serena…." He went to pull her into a hug and finally noticed she was chained to the wall.

He also noticed the sticky warm blood that was coming from her wrists'. He looked at her with concern, "They…they have you chained." Serena nodded,

"And they took my locket." Darien kissed her on the cheek.

"I will get you out of here Serena…I promise you." Serena smiled and was so happy that she had him back.

"Why are we here?" Serena asked.

"The Queen here is insane, and wants to rule the entire universe. She has me because I'm the Prince of the Earth…and she has you because you're the Princess of the Moon." Serena's shoulder's stiffened,

"I'll be damned if I let some crazy woman take my home planet!" Darien laughed at her and kissed her cheek again.

The stood there staring at each other, soaking up the comfort they got from being around each other, until the door opened and they both closed their eyes quickly. Damien walked in and quickly brought his hand up, letting the palm face toward Darien, black energy erupted from his palm and Darien was immobilized. Two guards completely covered up walked in and carried Darien off.

Serena looked at Damien and he laughed when he saw the anger in her eyes. "Come now Princess…you didn't think we were going to let you stay with him did you? My Queen is not that generous my dear. He was about to walk out of the room again when he saw her blood covered arm. He quickly walked over to her and sighed when he saw the metal engraved in her skin.

"You ignorant woman," He mumbled as he unlocked the locks. Serena's body slumped and he caught her. Serena was surprised to see the concern in his eyes and wondered if it was just their Queen that was insane. He called for more guards and told them to bring a bucket of water. When they got back he cleaned and then dressed the wounds. Serena sat up slowly and winced when she felt the pain in her bones.

"Thank you…" She whispered and he nodded.

"Well obviously we can't put you back in the chains, you will get yourself hurt again and that will not please the Queen." Damien stood up and left quickly, shutting and locking the door again. Serena sighed and leaned against the wall. How was she going to get out of this situation? She touched the bandages and thought that maybe…just maybe Damien would end up helping.

She looked around the dark room again, feeling a little better knowing that the next time they brought Darien in, she would be able to hold him. She fell asleep leaning up against the wall and with a smile on her face.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter a little longer, hope I did good on it. It will probably be a couple of chapters before there is any real action. The next chapter will revolve around the scouts and what they are doing. Please review, I'm begging! I am going to dedicate this chapter to Moon-Daisuke. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Nine_**

The girls were gathered around the table at Raye's house. They were staring at each other, trying to think of what could've possible happened to Serena. The only person that wasn't there (besides Serena) was Amy; she was at her house, trying to speed up things, so they could find out where Serena was.

Lita stood up and walked over to the window and sighed. They all turned their heads toward her and she looked at them sadly. "I don't think Serena fought back you guys..." Lita spoke the words that they had all be thinking. The all nodded their heads in agreement, and Lita stormed back over to the table. "But why, why wouldn't she fight, what was so wrong in her life that she would want to be taken by that…that…thing!" Lita sat down with at thump and everyone but Mina seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Don't you guys see? Serena didn't let that thing take her because she wasn't happy, she let it take her because it was going to take her to Darien, even if it meant that she would be a prisoner!" Mina looked angrily at all of them, upset that they could even think Serena would just do something so suicidal for nothing.

The girls let the fact dawn on them and Raye looked down in shame. "Of course…that would be the only plausible explanation, how could we have thought something like that…" The girls nodded and Lita looked out the window again. She looked at the moon and gasped, the girls looked at her once again and they quickly stood up when they saw the horrified look on her face.

"Lita what's wrong?" Raye asked but knew the moment she got over to the window. The three girls crowded around the window and stared in horror at the moon. It was black, completely black, but you could still see it clearly in the sky.

"What could it mean?" Mina asked and the other two girls shrugged.

"The only thing I know, is that we are going to have to find Serena…and quickly." Raye said. They all nodded and continued to stare at the moon in awe and worry.

Amy took the blood sample in the vial and put it in the machine she had finally talked her mom into letting her borrow from the hospital. She watched as the vial spun around inside of it and walked over to the printer. She waited patiently for the results to print. It took around 10 minutes and she hurriedly grabbed the paper. She looked at it and then looked over Darien's blood type. There were traces of Darien's blood, but there was also something else.

Some kind of alien blood that couldn't possible be on this earth. She sighed and let the paper float gently to the ground. Now the only thing they could do was find one of the sisters. One of Amy's contacts thought that they knew of a Birdie, but they were checking with their own resources before saying anything. Even then it wouldn't matter, not really. Serena had the pendent, and she was gone. Amy picked the paper back up and put her shoes and coat on.

She had promised the scouts that she would come directly back when she found out something. She had never seen them all so worried, Luna and Artemis were already out searching and scanning everything they could think of. Amy walked out of the apartment and almost screamed when she saw the moon. There was no way that could be a good sign, and it had to be the first time in history for it to be like that. It was like some one had spray painted the moon, but had somehow still made it visible in the dark night sky.

Amy shook her head and started to run toward Raye's house. The quicker she got there, the sooner they could get to work on finding Serena. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Serena.

Luna sighed as Artemis finished scanning the last piece of information they had. They had been there for hours and had nothing new to report to the poor worried scouts. Luna still couldn't believe that Serena wasn't with them, it had been a while since Serena had been captured, and Luna was about to go insane with worry.

Artemis walked over to Luna and licked her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Luna, we will have to wait until Amy gets the blood sample ready, then we will get somewhere, I'm sure of it!" Luna smiled at Artemis' enthusiasm, and new that he was putting it on for her.

"I am thinking about calling in the outers Artemis, they won't be happy about it, but this is a very important matter." Luna sighed and they started to walk outside of the building.

Artemis smile at her, "Not yet Luna, if we haven't gotten Serena back in a week, I say call them, but right now…we shouldn't interrupt their peaceful lives." Luna agreed and they walked outside into the night.

Luna sat down and her eyes widened when she saw it. It was as black as night, besides the fact that it seemed to be a little dark then the night sky surrounding it. Artemis followed her gaze and was as shocked as her. What could this possibly mean…he looked at her and she slowly looked at him, ripping her eyes away from the sight the bother nodded and started to run toward Raye's temple.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: I made sure to put everyone in this one and I'm not sure if I am going to get the outers in this story or not. The Next chapter will probably be about the scouts again, maybe with a little bit of Serena's point of view at the beginning. I hope you enjoy it, I have had a rough day and it seems that writing has helped me get through it….the guitarist of Korn (my favorite band) parted ways from them in order to serve the Lord Jesus Christ better. I want to wish Brian Welch all the luck and I want him to know that he will be missed dearly by all Korn fans. Oh yea, and PLEASE REVIEW lol. Thanks.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Ten_**

They were all grouped around the table, wearing the same worried expressions. Why would the moon be so black, and on such a clear night? Amy had just told them about the blood sample and Luna and Artemis were gone again to analyze the sample more. Lita banged her fist on the table and they all jumped, "If we just sit here doing nothing then we will never get Serena back from them in time." Lita shouted. The girls all nodded and sighed.

"But there is nothing else we could do right now, not until we find out who that blood came from." Amy said and Lita calmed down.

They sat there in silence, each of them trying to figure out what to do about the missing Sailor Moon. They sat that way for 2 hours, until Luna and Artemis came running in the door, everyone looked at them and where surprised to see the relief on Luna's face. "We found out who they are!"

Serena was awoken by Damien who was gently shaking her. "My Queen wishes to speak with you." He said and helped her to stand up. She winced when she felt the ache in her legs and almost cried out in pain when they put the handcuffs on her again. "Sorry Princess, but we can't have you free in the hallway now can we?" He asked gently and mockingly.

Serena followed him outside and finally got to see more of her surroundings. She was in a castle, a beautiful big castle, her eyes widened when she felt a warm sensation in her chest and she stopped walking. Damien sighed and turned around in aggravation, he didn't want to keep his Queen waiting. He was surprised to see Serena glowing, almost as surprised as she was.

In a blinding flash Princess Serenity was standing there and Damien stopped breathing. That couldn't possibly be good; the Princess actually emerged into her true form… Serena looked at herself in shock, what had caused her to go into this form? Usually when she went into this form she was harboring either her past or future self, but this time it was just her. She looked at him and he shrugged.

"We can't stand here all day looking at you and your pretty dress." Damien sneered and jerked gently on the cuffs getting her to walk once again.

She was led into a room, which she guessed was the throne room and saw the girl that was sitting in the large golden chair. Her hair was strewn everywhere, long dark strands of it, running to the floor, and over the chair. Her eyes were as black as night and her smile just as dark. Serena could feel the power in her and she felt the anger in her to. The mark on her head explained the pendent to Serena. It was a dark full moon. Serena had never seen the moon as black as that before. Damien bowed and jerked down on the cuffs so Serena would fall to her knees. "My Queen I have brought you the Princess."

"Yes Damien I see that, but I was not aware that she was in her true form." Serena shivered at her voice; she had never heard anything more cold before. Damien looked at the ground,

"It just now took place My Queen, on the way here. I don't know what triggered the transformation." Serena saw the Queen nod and refused to look at the ground when the Queen looked at her.

"You may raise Damien, and leave until you are called for." Damien got up and bowed once more and then walked out of the room.

Serena's cuffs disappeared and she got up. "Where is my locket?" She asked and the Queen laughed.

"My dear you seem to misunderstand, I am the one asking the questions. Not you." Serena looked at her angrily and the Queen smiled "My name is Queen Eternus and I am a descendant of the Dark Moon, I have brought you and your Prince here so that I may capture the world and the moon, and add onto my kingdom. They will regret the day they isolated my planet." Serena heard the hate and bitterness in her words and started to back away toward the door.

The Queen saw her motions and laughed, "Surely the Princess doesn't think that she can escape? You don't know the way out, and you don't know where your Prince is…surely you wouldn't leave your Prince here in my grasp?" Serena sighed and stopped moving.

"I will not give you the moon…I will die before that happens." Serena said and the Queen frowned.

"That was the idea all along Princess…and as to the where about of your locket…I wouldn't know, I didn't order to have it taken from you…it is just a silly locket after all."

Serena looked down at the floor held back a smile, it must've fell somewhere in the room…and that means that she doesn't know…Serena looked back at her again. "Is that why you had me brought to your throne room? So you could tell me of your plans? Surely you must've known that I already knew of your intentions." The Queen nodded,

"Yes, but I thought you would like to see the face of the person who ruined your life….Damien!"

The doors opened and Damien walked in. The cuffs appeared back on Serena's wrists and she was led out of the room. "Why do you let yourself be corrupted by her?" Serena asked Damien and he laughed.

"She is my Queen…I follow her every command, why wouldn't I? Didn't your followers do your bidding?" Serena shook her head,

"I never asked my people to be…evil." Serena was thrown back in her room and she immediately began feeling around for her locket.

She found it in the corner and her heart lunged. She would be able to get them out of this place; it was foolish of the Queen to think her locket was just another piece of jewelry. Serena held the locket close and breathed a sigh of relief.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: As you can tell I am nearing the end of my story, I'm not sure how it's going to end yet, but I'm sure it will be interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, review! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

The scouts had never been more busy and determined before. Amy, Lita, and Mina where off with Luna and Artemis helping them find out more about Damien Alexander of the dark moon family, while Raye was sitting at home meditating, trying to capture Serena's power. Raye's eyes burst open and she jumped up, she had felt Serena's power, it was a burst and then it died and it made her heart hammer with worry. But it was enough to let her know where she was.

She grabbed her coat and ran off to where the girls were, happy that they were finally getting to the end of this nightmare.

Serena started to bang on the door and Damien came and opened it. "What do you want Princess?" He asked irritated. Serena looked at him and he was surprised to see such concern and care in them,

"Damien…..get away from her, and join me…..please, you deserve better than this!" Serena pleaded with him and his eyes narrowed.

"You will not talk me out of serving my Queen. I'm sorry Princess, but there is nothing for me without her!" He started to shut the door but Serena put her arm in it,

"Please you have to believe me Damien, there is a life without her." Damien looked into her eyes and felt his heart twitch; it would be nice to live with a free conscience.

Serena stepped back and threw all of her weight on the door. Damien stumbled back in surprise and before he could throw her back in the room she grabbed her locket, "Moon Eternal Makeup!" Damien's eyes widened when he watched Princess Serenity's dress shorten and change colors and the wings grow out of her back. Eternal Sailor Moon stood before him and she smiled at him, "Please Damien…fight with me, join me." Damien dropped his head and Eternal Moon was disappointed when she saw his dog shape appear.

I am sorry Princess…but I can not betray my Queen The cold thought echoed over Serena as she dodged his first attack and blinked back the tears that came.

Then your death will be sad one Serena stated calmly but sadly in her mind. Damien growled at her and she closed her eyes "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss." Damien quickly changed back to his human form and Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes as he was struck down. She ran to him and knelt beside him,

"It would seem that you have won Princess." He whispered and a tear fell down her face.

"You won't die your just hurt ok? When I finish her off I'll come back for you, but you must tell me where Darien is."

Damien nodded and pointed down the hall; she saw the door and stood back up. Eternal Sailor Moon took off running down the hall and threw all of her weight on the door again, it flew opened and she stumbled into the room. Darien shielded his eyes from the light but jumped up when he saw her. "Serena! You found your locket!" She nodded to him and grabbed his hand,

"Come on, you have to look over Damien while I go and defeat Eternus!" Darien looked at her confusedly as he ran with her down the hall.

"I thought Damien was the bad guy?" He asked and Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head,

"I'll explain later." She said and let go of his hand as she ran past Damien. Darien stumbled a little and looked down at Damien's sleeping form. He sat down by his body and sighed; I shouldn't be letting her go by herself… Darien sat and listened closely for any signs of Serena being in trouble.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: The end will probably happen in the next 2-3 chapters. I am happy that my readers have been enjoying the story so far. Please review and thank you to those who have been reviewing. If you wish to email me use …and yes Serenity4ever there is a sequel to The Moon Princess and it is called The Return of the Moon Princess (original isn't it?) Thank you guys for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

The scouts formed the circle all holding hands and closed their eyes to focus. Their tiara's disappeared and the signs of their planets appeared on their heads. Beams of different colors shot out of the symbols and met in the circle. Luna and Artemis watched as the scouts disappeared with a flash of light.

Luna looked over at Artemis and he smiled reassuringly at her, "They will bring her back." He said Luna nodded and they both looked at the sky, wishing the scouts good luck.

Eternal Moon stopped at the doors to the throne room and caught her breath. She finally stood up straight again and steady her heart. She opened the doors to the throne room to see Queen Eternus sitting there looking straight at her. "It's about time … I've been waiting for 30 minutes." Eternal Moon looked at her in confusion and Queen Eternus stood up. Her hair fell down her back and onto the floor and her eyes light up with glee, "Are you ready to fight Sailor Moon, your friends are on their way, but they will find it rather difficult to get in the gates…." There was a burst of light from Queen Eternus and when Eternal Sailor Moon saw her again she had a staff in her hands.

The staff was taller then her and just as black. It was thin and at the top there was a full dark moon. She pointed the staff at Sailor Moon and smiled at her, "Your life will end here." The blast of energy that came from the end was so unexpected that Sailor Moon flew to the other end of the throne room and into the wall. She fell to the floor and stood back up quickly.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," Queen Eternus laughed and the energy bounced off of her like it was nothing. Sailor Moon looked at her in horror, and she knew that she was in trouble. Another wave of energy came out of Queen Eternus' staff and Sailor Moon couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from her throat.

Darien heard the scream and was up in 2 seconds running down the hall. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and tried to run threw the doors. Only problem was…the doors wouldn't open. He pulled and pushed and banged and shoved, and they wouldn't open. "SERENA!" He heard her let out another scream and he started to bang harder. He had to get in there to her, but how? He ran back to Damien and shook his shoulders.

Damien's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Darien in confusion. "Serena is in trouble, is there any way into the throne room that the Queen doesn't know about?" Damien sat up and looked toward the throne room doors.

He shook his head sadly, "No, I'm sorry…" Darien sighed in frustration and sat down on the floor.

"She's in there by herself then…." Damien lay back down and wondered how things would turn out.

When the girls opened their eyes they were standing outside of the biggest castle they had ever seen. But it was also the darkest, they looked at each other and nodded and ran toward the castle doors, only to be stopped by an iron gate that seem to go on forever. "How are we going to get over this?" Venus asked. Mercury looked over at her and pulled out his computer, she started typing things and looked up toward the sky.

"This gate can't go on forever, matter in fact my calculations say that it only goes a little above the castle. So if we start climbing now." Mercury was interrupted by the scream that came from the castle, there all looked at each other, horror spreading threw their faces. Jupiter was the first one to jump on to the gate and start climbing. The rest followed suit, and started to climb toward the top.

Sailor Moon struggled to get off the floor again and looked at Queen Eternus who was laughing. "Silver…Moon…Crystal…Power…Kiss." The attack bounced off Queen Eternus again and Sailor Moon knew what she had to do. If she didn't then she would die, and the Queen would go on to kill Darien and Damien, and sooner or later her friends.

Sailor Moon grabbed her locket and held it up with both of her hands. "Moon Crystal Power…"

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: I am going to say that the next chapter will be the last, but I am finishing a sequel I never finished. (Return of the moon princess) and then I will be starting another story called A New Beginning that has Sailor Cosmos in it also. If you want more information about when I will be actually posting it or just want to talk you can email me at Please Review and thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

The flash of light that came from the crystal momentarily blinded Serena and Queen Eternus, when the light died down Princess Serenity was once again standing in Serena's place. She was floating in the air and her dress was been blown by an imaginary wind. She rose up above Queen Eternus and a beam of bright pinkish light flew toward Queen Eternus. Serena gave out a scream as she felt the energy leaving her body and she felt the walls of the castle start to shake. She saw the beam surround Eternus and she saw her body dissolve in the light. The beam shot back into the crystal and her dress stilled in the imaginary wind.

She looked at the ground and saw that it was steadily getting closer; she felt her feet touch the ground and immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Darien heard the scream and saw the light and he knew what Serena must've been doing. He ran for the doors again and was surprised when they opened easily and he stumbled in the room. His eyes widened at what he saw, the throne room was destroyed, there was rubble everywhere and the only thing that was left of Queen Eternus was a black mark on the ground.

He ran over to the collapsed body of Princess Serenity and fell down on his knees. He pulled her into his lap and felt a tear tickle down his cheek when he saw the light glow around her body and saw the form of Serena Tsukino, with bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere. He sat there holding her and he heard Damien stumble into the room.

"She destroyed the Queen…" Damien stated and Darien nodded. Damien slowly walked over to them and smiled sadly down at her, "But to what cost?" Damien knelt by Darien and put a hand on his shoulder as the sobs started to shake Darien's body.

The scouts jumped the rest of the way down the gate when they heard the scream and ran for the castle. Once they entered it they realized that they had no idea where Serena was. Jupiter grabbed the nearest guard and slammed him against the wall, "Where is the Queen?" She yelled and the guard pointed toward the throne room with a trembling hand.

Jupiter dropped him onto the ground and they took off toward the throne room. Once they busted in the room they saw the hunched backs of Darien and the guy they could only guess was Damien. They looked around in horror when they saw the destruction and knew that they were too late, they had saw the light, and they all knew what it was coming from in their minds. Serena had used the crystal when she was already in a weakened state. It could've only resulted in one thing. Death,

The scouts walked slowly over to the body of their own friend and joined hands to form a circle around Darien, Damien, and Serena. They closed their eyes and focused their energy into Serena. Darien held onto Serena as he saw her moon sign appear, he watched as the different colors went into it and his heart soared at the thought that maybe she could be saved.

They all waited on baited breath for the next ten minutes as Serena absorbed the scouts' energy. Finally Darien felt her move in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and tried to stop the tears that were coming from his eyes. "Darien…did I do it?" She asked softly and he nodded,

"Yes you did it Serena; you defeated the evil Queen and set free an entire kingdom." Serena smiled at him and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry I used the crystal, but there was no other way, I would've died if I didn't." Darien looked at her strangely,

"Serena, you almost died anyway, the only reason you didn't was because the girls got here in time to transfer some of their energy to you." Serena looked at him and paled a little.

"I'm sorry Darien, I was wondering why you looked so sad, I didn't think using the crystal would kill me I just thought it would weaken me." Darien helped her sit up and he shook his head at her,

"Serena, you were already in a weakened state, so when you did use it, it weakened you more, and your body needs a certain amount of energy to run." Serena nodded and looked at the scouts who were sitting on the floor looking a little drained.

"I'm sorry guys; I couldn't let her get away with killing everyone." They all nodded in understanding and Serena turned toward Damien.

"I'm sorry that I killed your Queen, Damien, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I just want you to know that you are more than welcome to come back to earth with me, as long as you promise not to hurt anyone else, I would be more than happy to have you with us." Damien nodded,

"I guess there is nothing left for me on this planet, the people here will probably rebuild the castle and elect a new King and Queen." Serena nodded and they all stood up. Serena left Darien and joined the scouts to make a circle around Damien and Darien.

They all closed they eyes and in a flash of bright lights they were gone.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: The next chapter will definitely be the end; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I am going to be starting a new story soon called A New Beginning. Right now I am working on Return of the Moon Princess. So feel free to read that and the prequel to it. And feel free to read A New Beginning when it comes out. Please review and thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**The Battle of the Forgotten Planet**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

They appeared back at Raye's temple and they all looked at each other knowingly. They had just killed another enemy and they had a feeling that it might be over, if only for another 3 years. Darien squeezed Serena's hand and she looked at him and smiled, "I'm happy to see that you're ok." He whispered in her ear and she smiled widely at him.

"I'm happy to have you back!" She said and threw herself in his arms. The scouts looked on and smiled at each other.

They were glad to see that there Princess was happy and with her Prince. Serena looked out at the sun and saw that it was setting and that they should all be getting home. She walked Darien to his apartment and the other scouts went their own separate ways. When Darien was gone she walked home happily, looking into the sunset.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: Bad ending isn't it? Sooooorry but I am sooooo behind in my homework that it's not even funny and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. But I will start on another story soon, I promise! Please review!


End file.
